1. Field
The invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an electrophoretic display device, etc., includes an LCD panel or an electrophoretic display panel as a display panel to display an image. When the display panels of the display device are not-self emissive, the display device includes a backlight assembly to provide light to the display panel.
The backlight assembly includes plural light sources to emit the light. The light emitted from the light sources is partially lost while being provided to the display panels, and thus an amount of the light incident to the display panels is reduced.